


Marvel Drabbles

by MandieMon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bi, Biracial Character, Cuddles, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Serious, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandieMon/pseuds/MandieMon





	1. Chapter 1

This "story" will most likely be a compilation of several Marvel-based drabbles. I will try to update at least once a week, but, as of now, I can make no promises. This is a side project for now, with my main story in progress being Life With the YouTubers (feel free to check it out if you like that sort of thing). I have the majority of the first drabble typed, I just need to flesh it out a bit more before posting it. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Natasha Romanoff x Reader/OC

“Just what do you think _you_ are doing?” I froze, hand still clenched on the handle of the door to Natasha’s room. I stayed still, eyes shut tight, praying that if I didn’t acknowledge being caught, it would stop being true. I took a deep breathe and turned to face the person who had caught me in the act of breaking into a highly trained assassin’s room.

“Oh, _hey_ Clint!” I called, pretendeing to just notice him. I purposely used an overly friendly voice in an attempt to remind him how much he liked me before he turned me in to Natasha, which he was sure to do. Hopefully I would at least get to explain at our dinner date later that night.

“Andi,” he repeated in a voice clearly expressing a warning, “what are you doing with Natasha’s room?” He crossed his arms, blocking my only exit down the hall in the process. Knowing Clint, who is always very aware of his surroundings, it is very possible that that was intentional. I looked around for anyway to escape, as though a door would magically appear to take me away, panicking like a trapped mouse under a hawk’s gaze before deciding to tell the truth.

“Alright,” I sighed, looking at my feet in defeat. “I was trying to figure out what to get Natasha for Christmas.” I quickly glanced up, trying to guess his reaction, but he simply stared at me for several seconds with his signature glare that gave nothing away. I knew that he had spent years developing this specific look, and it was safe to say that that time had not be in vain.

 After what seemed like a lifetime, he chuckled. Hearing the deep laugh reverberating in his chest only confused me more. Wasn’t he mad at me? He had caught me attempting to access his best friend’s room without her knowledge. If someone had done that to _my_ best friend, their brains would already be splattered on the street. Then again, I did have what would be considered a valid reason to normal people. But we weren’t normal by any standard.

“Why are you not telling JARVIS to put me on lockdown or something?” I asked tentatively, not wanting to give him any ideas.

“Sorry.” He did not look sorry in any way. “It’s just really funny, the idea of Nat having Normal People problems.” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “You just don’t expect the world’s most deadly assassin’s girlfriend to not know what to get her for Christmas.”

I huffed in frustration, crossing my arms over my chest. “It’s not funny. I have no idea what she wants. Hell, I don’t even know if she _celebrates_ Christmas! Maybe she’s Jewish, or Muslim, or Atheist,” I started to ramble, before Clint cut me off.

“Look,” he said, grabbing my upper arms and forcing me to look at him. “I’m sure that she’ll love whatever you get her. It’s the thought that counts, and _your_ thought means the most to her.” I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

“Hey!” he cut in. “Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true. I’ve known Nat for years, and she’s never dated anyone in that period, let alone want to spend Christmas, or any holiday with them.” I had to admit that he had a point.

“Okay, you may have a point,” I admitted reluctantly, allowing him to hug me, though I withdrew from his warm chest after a few brief moments to look at him. “Though I still don’t know what to get her. I was thinking about a nice set of notebooks, a mug, and a set of tea.” I looked at Clint, hoping for some kind of clue as to whether this was a good idea, or the worst idea he had ever heard. Thankfully, he seemed to approve, and smiled at me.

“That sounds great, Andi. She can use the notebooks for journaling or her story prompts she’s always writing, and she’s _always_ drinking tea.” I smiled at the thought of my adorable girlfriend, the famed Black Widow, wandering around Avengers Tower with her hair in a messy bun, drinking her regular cup of chamomile tea in one of the mugs she’d “borrowed” from Bruce and never returned. She did this almost every day, wearing an assortment of mine and her pajamas, just hanging out, either reading, writing, or watching her cheesy movies on Netflix. Occasionally, we would invite Clint, Steve, and Bucky over and spend the whole day in our pajamas, watching every Disney movie we owned, always with her cup of chamomile.

“Yeah, she does like her tea,” I chuckled, still lost in thought. Clint noticed and smirked, snapping me out of my daze.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” he asked, suddenly serious.

“I do,” I replied bluntly. “I love her more than anything.”

“Maybe you should tell her _that_ for Christmas,” he joked, with an edge of seriousness. “God knows she could use a little love.” We stood in silence for a few seconds, before I asked the question still prying on my conscience.

“Are you going to tell her I was sneaking into her room?”

Clint looked at me and shrugged. “Nah. I’ll let you off with a warning this time. I know you’d never hurt Nat on purpose and you respect her privacy, and I trust you to never cross her boundaries. If you think that you’re at the stage in your relationship that allows messing around, go for it. Just make sure not to push her too far, okay? She’s been through a lot.”

I nodded solemnly. Natasha hadn’t told me much about her past, but I knew that it was burdened with more sorrow than anyone should have to live with.

“Besides,” he added in a more cheerful tone, “I don’t think she’d appreciate me grounding her future wife.” With that closing remark, he turned around and walked briskly down the hall, presumably to his own room, leaving me standing in shock. I half wanted to run after him, yelling at him for dropping such a huge bomb on me and thinking he could just walk away like it was nothing. Thankfully, I came to my senses and decided it was probably best not to anger a deadly archer, especially one who had just caught me snooping through my girlfriend’s stuff. Then it hit me, what he said.

 _Future wife_ , I thought, walking slowly towards the living room to meet Natasha for our date that night. _One day._


End file.
